Mi Cura
by Gaby-chan Uchiha
Summary: La energética y extrovertida Yuuki Cross tiene una rara enfermedad, o que la hace estar en una cama todo el día. ¿Podrá el amor de Zero curarla? Ligero AU


**Mi Cura**

 **Pareja:** Zeki

 **Summary:** La energética y extrovertida Yuuki Cross tiene una rara enfermedad, o que la hace estar en una cama todo el día. ¿Podrá el amor de Zero curarla?

 **Nota de la Autora:** Ligero Universo Alterno.

_O_

Tosió fuertemente y un hilo de sangre corrió por la comisura de su boca. Zero tomó un pañuelo y con mucha delicadeza limpió el líquido carmesí.

Nadie esperaría ver a la energética y extrovertida Yuuki Cross postrada a una cama… por desgracia esa era su realidad.

Yuuki tenía una extraña enfermedad, sin nombre conocido y por lo tanto sin cura alguna. Tenía fiebre altísima, mareos, vómitos de sangre, además de ligera esquizofrenia. Su cabello se volvió tan fino que se caía a mechones y su cansancio era tal que el solo levantarse de la cama para ir al baño la dejaba tan agotada que dormía por horas.

Ningún médico podía decir a ciencia cierta de qué enfermedad se trataba, lo único seguro era que la enfermedad es altamente contagiosa, por lo que las visitas eran contadas y el visitante debía de usar un traje especial.

El único que se quedó con ella, sin importarle una posible infección era Kiryuu Zero.

Hace unos meses –cuando Yuuki contrajo su enfermedad- Kuran Kaname estaba tan desesperado por encontrar la cura que viajó a Londres en busca del mejor médico, dejando a Yuuki completamente sola, cosa que le dolió mucho.

Ahí fue cuando Zero apareció y decidió quedarse con ella día y noche sin importar las consecuencias.

Yuuki volvió a toser fuertemente y esta vez un chorro de sangre salió por su ojo. Zero asustado volvió a limpiarla con delicadeza.

− Voy a… morir… Zero –dijo Yuuki con dificultad.

−Shh, no digas eso. Kuran encontrará la cura.

Zero no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero haría cualquier cosa para tranquilizar a Yuuki. Ésta en cambio vomitó en una cubeta que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, corroborando los pensamientos de Zero.

− ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –preguntó Yuuki en un susurro.

Zero se levantó de la silla a un lado de la cama. Movió un poco a Yuuki y se recostó justo a ella, quien se acurrucó en su pecho.

−Sigo aquí porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer –dijo en broma, para que no se perdiera la costumbre de molestarla, a pesar de las circunstancias.

−No…no me entiendes. Voy a…morir Zero, y tú te…contagiarás y morirás…como yo. −Soltó un gemido cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

−Yuuki –dijo Zero, muy serio.− Llevo días, semanas, meses aquí contigo. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

Yuuki negó con la cabeza, lo que le provocó un fuerte mareo. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

− ¿Cuenta… de qué?

 _Que te amo, que daría mi vida por ti, que te odio por aún amar a Kuran a pesar de que te dejó sola. Que daría todo lo que tengo por ser yo el enfermo y no tú…_ Eso y más quiso decirle, en cambio Zero dijo:

−Que soy inmune a _esto_. Creo que si no me contagié el primer día que pasé sin el traje, significa que ya no lo haré. No entiendo muy bien porqué, pero sé que lo soy.

Yuuki abrió los ojos de golpe, entendiendo el significado de sus palabras. Zero también los abrió, pues una idea cruzó por su mente.

−Yuuki, he encontrado la cura.

Pero Yuuki no respondió. Zero entonces comenzó a moverla ligeramente, pensando que se encontraba dormida. Al ver que no respondía, se preocupó y comenzó a moverla más fuerte.

−Yuuki, despierta. ¡Yuuki! Tienes que despertar –rogaba Zero, zarandeándola una y otra vez.

Al ver que su esfuerzo fue en vano, Zero tomó en práctica su plan: cortó su mueca y la acercó a la oca de Yuuki, para que poco a poco bebiera de ella.

Entonces Yuuki abrió los ojos y se alejó de Zero.

− ¿Pero qué demonios haces? –dijo indignada, limpiándose la comisura de la boca.

−Te salvé la vida, eso hice –dijo Zero, feliz de que su plan hubiera funcionado.

− ¿Qué tú qué?

−Yuuki, te dije que soy inmune

− ¡Estás loco Zero! No sabes si ahora que mi saliva estuvo en contacto _directo_ con tu sangre te hayas contagiado. ¿Quién te dijo que la infección es por aire? Nadie sabe nada de esto y tú…−Yuuki siguió reclamándole, pero a Zero no le importó; su felicidad era tal, que corrió a abrazarla con fuerza.

−Estas bien, estas bien, estas bien –susurraba una y otra vez en su oído

Fue entonces cuando Yuuki se dio cuenta del gran sacrificio que hizo Zero: no le importó un posible contagio, lo importante era salvarla.

Yuuki le correspondió el abrazo y ambos se recostaron en la cama de nuevo.

−No creas que estoy muy feliz con la idea Zero

−Yuuki… −comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo. _Nunca cambia_ pensó.

−Aun así –continuó como si nada –No tengo palabras para agradecerte todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí conmigo

−Yuuki –volvió a decir, esta vez sorprendido.

−Eres el mejor del mundo –dijo, antes de quedarse dormida.

Los dos días siguientes, Zero transfirió la mayor cantidad de sangre de pudo a Yuuki. Gracias a esto, ella cada vez estaba mejor y Zero no parecía tener ningún síntoma.

Al tercer día, Yuuki había dejado de vomitar sangre. Los mareos eran contados y la esquizofrenia había desaparecido.

−Muchas gracias Zero –le dijo una vez que la transfusión hubo terminado. Él solo sonrió y se recostó a su lado.

− ¿Dejarás de agradecerme alguna vez? –preguntó en broma.

−Ni en un millón de años –dijo ella, muy seria –Nadie arriesga su vida de esta manera.

− ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo igual de serio que ella.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Zero no sabía cómo decirlo sin parecer obvio. Quería preguntarle qué sentía por él, si lo amaba o sólo sentía gratitud por salvarla. Pero no era fácil.

− ¿Qué pasará después de esto? ¿Qué pasará cuando estés curada del todo? –fue la forma que mejor se le ocurrió para descubrir los sentimientos de Yuuki sin preguntarlo directamente.

Ella lo pensó durante mucho tiempo. Tanto que Zero pensó que se había quedado dormida sin darle una respuesta.

−No sé… supongo que Kaname… −Y se detuvo. Estaba a punto de decir que Kaname y ella volverían a estar juntos.

Pero en realidad ella y Kaname nunca estuvieron juntos del todo, pues a pesar de que los sentimientos de Yuuki eran correspondidos, Kaname nunca le había hablado claro, mucho menos con todo el asunto de la enfermedad.

−Quizá Kaname no me ama –pensó en voz alta.

−No puedes decir eso –dijo Zero, a pesar de que él mismo quería que fuera verdad.

−No lo hace Zero. No como yo creía… Si me amara no se hubiera ido.

−Fue para…

−Buscar la cura, lo sé. –dijo enfadada− ¿Y si no hubiera cura alguna? Tuviste la gran fortuna de ser inmune a esto, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos sabe por qué. Pero ¿y si no la hubiera? ¿Qué no es mejor pasar todo el tiempo que te queda con la persona que amas, en lugar de dejarla sola a su suerte?

−La esperanza es lo último que muere Yuuki. En ese sentido, entiendo la desesperación de Kuran al querer buscar la cura –dijo Zero, pues quizá él hubiera hecho lo mismo

− ¡Pues yo no lo entiendo! Pudo mandar a cualquiera a buscarla…incluso a ti. Pero él quería encargarse de todo… entiendo un poco ese punto, pero no he sabido nada de él en meses Zero.

−Crees que te abandono –afirmó

−Creo que tiene miedo. No quiere verme morir

−Yo tampoco lo quería Yuuki. Pero prefería morir contigo antes de dejarte sola –dijo casi sin pensar y se arrepintió. Prácticamente le había dicho que la ama

−Zero… no debiste hacer eso.

−Yuuki… yo haría todo por ti.

En ese momento, Zero tomó la iniciativa y sin pensarlo mucho, la besó. Ella sorprendió mucho y su primer impulso fue quitarse, pero poco a poco fue cediendo.

Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, o al menos eso les pareció. Hasta que una voz los sacó de su mundo de ensueño.

−Yuuki –dijo Kuran Kaname, desde la puerta.

La primera reacción de Yuuki fue separarse, pero se arrepintió al instante, así que tomó la mano de Zero.

−Kaname-sama –dijo en un susurro, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

− ¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó con desdén, mirando de arriba abajo a Zero.

Zero se puso ligeramente delante de Yuuki, cosa que enojó a Kaname. Ella a darse cuenta de esto, se puso en medio de los dos.

−No, Kaname-sama. Zero está aquí porque _tú_ me dejaste y nadie más vino a cuidarme.

−Yuuki, pero yo…−trató de explicarse, pero al ver la mirada acusadora de ella se quedó callado. ¿Cuánto había pasado en su ausencia? ¿De verdad Zero había ganado esta vez?

Entonces notó que Yuuki se veía como nueva. Su piel estaba reluciente, su cabello lucía muy fuerte…no había rastro de enfermedad en ella.

−Estas curada –dijo incrédulo

Él había vuelto no porque hubiera encontrado la cura, sino porque los rumores de que Yuuki empeoraba cada día le habían roto el corazón. Quería estar con ella al final, a pesar de no haber estado desde el principio. Grave error el que cometió.

Yuuki miró a Zero con una ternura inmensa y asintió con la cabeza.

−Zero es mi cura. De alguna forma él es inmune, así que recibí su sangre para curarme.

Zero levantó la cabeza desafiante y orgulloso y Kaname se arrepintió más de haberla dejado.

− ¿Lo amas Yuuki? –preguntó de pronto, mirando sus manos entrelazadas

Yuuki lo pensó un momento. ¿Lo amaba? ¿Amaba a Zero, o sólo le tenía gratitud?

−Tú me dejaste –respondió ella

−No fue a propósito, Yuuki. Es un error que jamás me perdonaré. Pero no evadas la pregunta, ¿lo amas?

Zero entonces miró a Yuuki, esperando también una respuesta a todas las preguntas que no pudo formular antes.

−Sí, lo amo –respondió ella.

Kaname entonces miró a Zero y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio las gracias. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Años sin subir una historia, mucho menos una que no fuera SasuSaku... Pero tenía esta idea guardada y empolvada desde hace mucho tiempo y quise pulirla y sacarla a la luz para ustedes._

 _Si alguien me lee desde hace tiempo, sabrá que tengo una historia en pausa. No se preocupen, estoy trabajando en ello._

 _Sin más que decir y esperando que les guste el Zeki, se despide._

 _Gaby-chan U._

 _Ps: Subí esta historia para un concurso en Facebook, así que no se extrañen si la ven por ahí. Peeeero si la ven fuera de esta página, avísenme :D_

 _¡NO AL PLAGIO!_


End file.
